Capturing information from a source and delivering the captured information in a specific format to a destination plays an important role in business operations. Consumers may desire to export/import data from/to an application in a custom format via machine-to-machine communication. In this regard, methods use user interfaces (UIs) as machine-readable interfaces to read/write data from/into databases, which is based on a consumer-side UI technology. When a UI layout changes, a consumer system needs to be updated accordingly even if business semantics stays the same. Also, when a UI technology changes, a consumer system may need to be completely re-implemented. Further, when a machine reads or writes data via UIs, data is accessed through the UIs as well, which can be slow. For instance, a UI has special requirements with respect to interaction (e.g., dynamic retrieval of value, asynchronous data access, and so on). This may not be necessary for machine-orientated application program interfaces (APIs).
Other methods may use specific models (e.g., public solution model) independent from the UIs for allowing machine access to data. However, these methods are intended for skilled developers and may need thorough training. Further, model's entities may not be related to UI elements or fields of the UI, and may use different terminology, which makes it hard for the developer to decide which field of the model corresponds to which field of the UI.